


Size Doesn't Matter...But It's A Bonus

by lostangelkira



Series: Witch/Familiar AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Fun, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Exists, Size Kink, Witch/Familiar AU, bit of top Sam, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: At their Announcement Party, Sam confronts Gabriel's odd behavior over the last couple of weeks. When he discovers why, he's more than happy to fulfill Gabriel's needs.Square Fill: M/MKink: Size Kink
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Witch/Familiar AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Size Doesn't Matter...But It's A Bonus

-Sam-

Gabriel owed him big. This party was an exercise in restraint. His witch had promised him he wouldn't curse anyone. Granted, he added 'unless you ask me to'. He's spent the last three hours with his parents hovering, his extended family constantly harping for him to shift, and Gabriel's family giving him dirty looks. Everyone had heard about what had happened the day they'd bonded. They'd been up since five this morning; to help set up, prepare themselves for their presentation as a bonded pair. Sam managed to get away from his cousins that had chosen to change tactics from pleading to getting him angry. Trying to force a shift.

He found Gabriel flirting with a family friend; a girl named Alison that was 19 and just as tall as he was. Sam watched him with her. Gabe had been a bit odd the last couple of weeks. He was always over at his house, tradition having them live separate until after today, when the pair of them would be living in Gabe's apartment for the next few days. While they packed the rest of their stuff to move to California. The place Gabriel had lined up was ready, they just needed to get their personal things moved. His witch was always staring at him, constantly fidgeting. Sam had chalked it up to them having zero privacy to play. Yet...Gabe constantly ran his hands down his body. Had him getting him things from high shelves. Watched him work out. The look on his face was the way Gabriel looked at him.

Sam never thought of himself as jealous. He always prided himself on being confident and sure of himself. That there was no point to being jealous. But no. Here he was, wanting to pull Gabriel away from Alison, warn her off. When Gabriel put his hand on her arm, that was it.

“Excuse us, please,” Sam said, grabbing hold of Gabriel and dragging him off behind the park's restrooms.

“Sam, what the hell, man?!” Gabriel asked, snapping at him as he pulled his arm free of his grip.

He backed Gabe up against the cinder block wall behind him, growling low in his throat.

“Am I just your familiar, Gabriel?” Sam snarled. “I thought we were closer than that. Or am I just naïve?”

“Sam...where is this coming from?”

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact you were shamelessly flirting with Alison?”

Gabriel sighed heavily, sagging against the wall slightly.

“Sammy...I'm a hopeless flirt. You are more than just a familiar to me, I can promise you that. This...are you ok? I've never seen you like this before.”

“I know. And I don't like being like this. It's just...you were looking at her like you look at me. I hated it.”

Gabriel's cheeks turned a dark red, looking down at his feet. As time passed, their bond had only gotten stronger. He could catch glimpses of his thoughts and what he was feeling, if they were particularly strong or he was putting effort into tuning into them. As Sam moved closer to him, boxing him in and forcing Gabriel to crane his neck to look him in the eye, he felt an undeniable wave of arousal. Pressing his body to Gabe's, Sam felt how hard he was. That's when it hit him...what he and Alison had in common.

“It wasn't Alison you were into exactly, was it?” he asked. “It was her size.”

“Yes,” Gabriel replied, whining a little as he rubbed against him. “I just can't help it.”

“Is that why you always have me get you stuff on the high shelves and why you don't stop staring at me?”

“I'm too busy picturing myself climbing you like a tree, Sammich,” he admitted, sliding his hands around his waist. “But your family just won't leave us alone. And Cas is the biggest, most oblivious cock block on the damn planet.”

“I know,” Sam sighed, getting just as worked up as he leaned down to kiss him. “But we need to get back to the party and get through the presentation. It won't be much longer.”

Taking hold of Gabriel's hand, they rejoined the festivities. Sam apologized to Alison, chatting for a couple of minutes before his mother found them. It was time for their presentation to their friends and family. As they approached the temporary stage, Sam mentally prepared himself. Based on the looks he'd been getting since the party started, he had a feeling things were going to get hairy.

“Thank you all for coming on this important day!” John called out as everyone turned their attention to them. “We're all here to celebrate the bonding of our youngest with a fine, upstanding witch.” He raised a glass. “To Sam and Gabriel. May the gods favor your endeavors.” Most of the crowd followed suit, toasting them. A number of people from Gabriel's family did nothing but glower. “Now, Sam and Gabriel will demonstrate the strength of their bond.”

Sam was nervous. He couldn't help it. He could feel Gabriel send him calming thoughts through the link. It helped.

“Ready? I know we practiced the incantation a couple of times, but it's going to be draining,” Gabe said softly.

“I'm ok,” Sam told him. “Really.”

Sam gave him a quick kiss before pulling his clothes off, folding them and setting them aside. He ignored the whistles and cat calls once he was naked. He shifted and the people gathered went quiet. Gabriel tensed as he stood beside him, hand on his head. There was an air of oppression coming from some of the crowd.

“So it's true,” one of Gabriel's cousins said. “What a waste. You had so much potential.”

“Sam and I resonate better than any other familiar I have met with. I waited patiently for 4 years to find what my parents have; that undeniable harmony of magic. And that's what I've found with Sam.”

“And what will you be doing for your presentation?” Mary asked.

“Summoning a phoenix,” he replied.

“Yeah right,” Michael, Gabe and Cas's older brother said with a laugh. “I can barely do that and that's with Cain in peak form and practicing for a decade.”

“You chose Cain based on just his bloodline,” Castiel chided, giving their eldest brother a glare. “You've never been a good fit.”

“Enough boys,” Robin, their mother, snapped. “Gabriel, your father and I are just happy that you've found the one who completes you. Your father and I are standing by, along with Sam's parents in the event you need us.”

Gabriel's father disrobed and shifted, a golden retriever now where he stood. Mary did the same, shifting into her familiar form, that of a snow white cat. Even Castiel chose to shift, a majestic, solid black Maine Coon cat. Kind of ironic, since his brother is allergic to normal, non-magical cats.

“Whenever you're ready boys,” John told them, backing up off the stage.

Sam took his place directly in front of Gabriel. He kept his tail curled around Gabriel's ankle, waiting for him to begin. Once Gabriel had recited the first line of the incantation, Sam leaned in forward, reciting the incantation in his mind, across their bond while Gabriel got to his knees and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders. They went through the ritual flawlessly, the circle and sigils they'd drawn ahead of time humming with power from the summoning spell they were using. The sheer force of the power they were cycling and feeding into the sigils was making him shake, but he kept his focus. It was important as the familiar to keep focus, as he was doing a lot of the heavy lifting. Gabriel moved away from him, letting get to his feet while he finished the spell. As he shouted the last line, Sam jumped directly into the center of the circle on the stage, all four paws firmly planted on the four, most important runes to the spell. It's why they had seated themselves well off center, so they didn't scuff the rune lines. Every bit of the power built during the casting poured out of him and into the runes, which would call and pull their chosen target to this world.

He shifted back as a gate opened in front of them, getting his pants back on. A minute later, a bird the size of a bald eagle flew through before the gate closed. It landed gracefully on the podium that had been set on the stage. Its feathers were a brilliant red and orange, the colors constantly shifting, much like flames did. A long, thin beak opened and closed once as it settled.

“Holy shit,” Michael breathed, approaching the stage. “How...you're the family screw up when it comes to actual magic!”

“You always underestimated me, Mike,” Gabriel said, keeping his voice calm as he approached the phoenix.

The great bird watched him carefully for a few minutes before it ducked its head. Reaching out, Gabriel petted it, the creature eating up the attention. “Great job, Sam. I knew we'd do it.”

Sam approached the phoenix. It let him pet it once before it flew up and settled on his head, letting out a lovely trill. He blushed as people laughed. The phoenix ignored the crowd in favor of picking through his hair.

“It's clear these two are well matched,” John said with a huge grin on his face. “Given that Sam isn't passed out cold after that display.”

“I feel like I could sleep for the next 2 days,” Sam grumbled, trying to nudge the phoenix away from his head. It ignored him and continued trying to nest in his hair. “Damn it. Now what are we supposed to do with this thing?”

“I called Arcane Animal Control,” his mother said, pulling her dress back on. “They'll be here in a few minutes to take the phoenix. There are a few aviaries in the area that have been looking to get a phoenix for their collections.”

People came up to them to congratulate them on their success, admiring the bird sitting on Sam's head. He winced a little when he felt its claws dig into his scalp slightly. His dad brought him a large mug full of hot chocolate and a small plate of desserts from the buffet table.

“This should help perk you up,” John told him. “Works for your mother after a big ritual.”

“Thanks, dad,” Sam said with a smile. “I know we've butted heads a lot since I turned 13. And I'm sorry for that, really.”

His dad shrugged, sitting next to him. “Being a familiar is hard. Your mom and I had a long talk once we'd confirmed you were a familiar. I'm proud of you, son. I just hope that you try to come home to visit when you can.”

“I will,” he said.

Two plates and twenty minutes later, Sam was feeling much better. Not long after, the phoenix was taken away, coaxed off of his head with a treat. Leaving the event planners to clean up, Sam and Gabriel rode home with Sam's parents. His mother helped him finish packing his stuff into Gabriel's car.

“We'll be over tomorrow night to have dinner before you set out for California,” she told him. “We love you, Sam. Kick ass in California.”

“Love you too,” he replied.

Dean gave him a hug, handing him the amulet he's worn for years.

“Hang on to this for luck, Sammy,” his brother told him. “I'd come over tomorrow, but I have a job two states over. If I ever get work in your neck of the woods, I'll make sure to stop by.”

“You'll be more than welcome.”

After a quick hug with his dad, they got in Gabriel's car and with one last wave, drove off. Gabriel's apartment was on the far side of town, five minutes from the interstate. Sam grabbed a small bag he'd packed with a few changes of clothes, a few things he'd need for their trip. Everything else was packed in boxes, ready to go on the truck. Sam followed Gabriel up to the apartment. Once they were inside, it hit Sam. They were finally alone. Sam stalked Gabe to the bedroom. He could feel a strong hit of arousal from his witch as he set his bag at the foot of the bed.

Gabriel shouted in surprise when Sam picked him up and put his back to the wall. He kissed him senseless.

“Tell me now if you're not ok with this,” Sam growled, tugging at Gabriel's shirt. “Fuck...I want you so bad.”

“I'm with you there,” he panted, undoing Sam's zipper. “Don't worry about prep. I'm good.”

“Is that why I keep feeling a tug on my magic?” Sam panted, sucking a hickey into Gabriel's shoulder.

“Yes,” Gabriel groaned. “Fuck...you're so fucking tall and strong.”

He got Gabe's pants off, but had no patience with his own. He shimmied his hips, getting them to drop down to his ankles. His witch whimpered in his hold, getting his legs around his hips. Sam chuckled, rubbing his leaking cock against Gabriel's ass. He pressed Gabriel harder against the wall, holding him up in order to get his hands on Gabe's ass. Spreading him open, Sam could feel lube or conjured slick leak out of him. Regardless, he eased two fingers deep into him. Gabriel groaned, moving into his strokes.

“Mmm, perfect,” he purred, removing his fingers. “Ready for this?” He rubbed the head of his cock against his hole.

Gabriel answered by tightening his legs, forcing the head of his cock to pop inside him. Sam moaned, shivering all over.

“Holy fuck,” he panted. “You're tight.”

“I stretched just enough to keep it from hurting,” Gabriel said. “Now...fuck me hard with that fat cock.”

Sam moved Gabriel's legs from his hips, hooking them over his arms to spread him wide. He did just as his witch asked. His hips pistoned back and forth hard. Gabe was bouncing against the wall, his hard cock bouncing against stomach. Using a little of his own magic, he enhanced his strength. Holding Gabriel up with only his left hand, he took his right and wrapped it around his erection.

“Sam...fuck, more...please,” he panted.

“Mmm...love having you under me, Gabe,” he purred, keeping his pace hard and fast. “It's pretty hot how I tower over you, how I can hold you like this with no effort.”

“I'm close,” Gabriel said. “Sam...”

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he purred, letting loose with a deep, rumbling purr that reverberated through them both.

They both shouted as Sam gave one last thrust of his hips and a twist of his wrist. Gabriel came first, spilling over his fist and squeezing his cock hard. Sam followed, shivering as he was milked dry. Sam kissed him softly as they recovered. His legs were a little weak, but he was able to keep on his feet. Sam carefully held Gabriel, moving over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he held Gabriel on his lap, running his hands up and down his back. Gabe grumbled when his phone went off. With a snap of his fingers, the phone was now in his hand.

“Hello?” he said as he answered it.

Sam could hear some shouting over the line, but couldn't make out what was being said. Gabriel's cheeks turned pink.

“I'm so sorry, Ms. Lewkowski,” he said sincerely. “I'll be happy to pay for the damages and come up to repair...” He stopped to listen some more. Gabriel laughed a little, his blush getting darker. “Ok. I'll do just that. Thanks. Sorry again.”

“What was that?” Sam asked, holding him close.

“Um...our magic got a little out of hand,” Gabriel said carefully. “We turned my upstairs neighbors' cats a bright blue and her shower pipes burst. She called someone and her renter's insurance covers magic mishaps. But she did ask we use dampening circles so our magic stays contained. And she said she wants us to join her for dinner tonight. She wants to meet you.”

“You think you can keep your hands to yourself?” Sam chided, kissing him again.

“I'd watch out for her when it comes to you, Sammich,” Gabriel said, getting up and heading for the bathroom. “She'll be all over you.”

“Jealous?” he said, following him to the bathroom.

“Maybe a little,” Gabriel replied with a laugh. “But I'm open to...all sorts of experiences.”

“Interesting. Hmm...care to shower with me?”

“Yes, please,” Gabriel told him.


End file.
